The Night the Dark Lord Fell
by alyssialui
Summary: On the night of Voldemort's fall, Bellatrix goes back in time in hopes of preventing her Lord's death. Bellamort.


_A/N: On the night of Voldemort's fall, Bellatrix goes back in time in hopes of preventing her Lord's death. I do not own Harry Potter_

_Submission for:_

_**The Pirate Ship Battles: **Captain - Bellamort: Time-Travel_

_**New Years Millionaire Fanfiction Resolutions &amp; Goals Competition!: **__Time-travel_

_**Happily NEVER After! Destroying Canon/Common Non-Cannon Pairings! (Challenge): **Bellatrix/Voldemort_

* * *

She almost ripped the door off its hinges as she stormed into the library. How could this happen? How could such a simple mission, something she could have done without even blinking, have led to the death of her Lord?

"Bella, calm down," Rodolphus said from the open doorway, approaching her slowly like a feral cat.

"Calm down!" she turned on him. "Calm down?! How can I be calm when our Lord is gone, possibly dead? Everything he worked for, everything we ever did for him, gone down the drain!? Without him, we have no protection, no immunity. We will all be carted off to Azkaban by tomorrow." She turned back to the task at hand, the reason why she had come straight to the library.

"Then we should get out of Britain while we still can," her husband said. "Pack the necessities and run to France or Switzerland. They can't touch us there."

"No, we're not running, we're-" Bella said before interrupting herself. "- Aha! This is is."

"What?" Rodolphus asked, coming closer to her to inspect her find.

"This book may just hold the key to our Lord's triumph. It may just bring him back," she said, her eyes glittering.

Rodolphus frowned, "If he is dead, Bella, there's nothing we can do. Nothing can bring back the dead."

"Unless you back to a time before the death and prevent the person from dying," Bella said, flipping quickly through the pages to find the desired spell.

"The person will still end up dying. His fate has already been sealed," Rodolphus said. He placed a hand on hers, halting her search, "Come, we're wasting time with this. We need to go now."

"No!" Bella screamed, pulling her hand away. Her search became from frantic, her hands moving faster. "No, I have to do this. I have to bring him back. I can't be without him. I l-" She paused when she realized she had said too much. Though they both knew she had affections for their Lord that ran deeper than service, this was the first time she would have said something like that out loud.

Rodolphus stepped away from her, his face a mask of indifference. He walked towards the doorway and said, "I am leaving, with or without you, in the next ten minutes," before exiting the room.

Bellatrix stood in silence for a moment. She had probably just given up her only hope of staying out of Azkaban, but she still felt in her heart this was the right thing to do. She looked back down at the incantation, the spell to go back twenty-four hours. If this worked, she wouldn't need those ten minutes.

After practicing the pronunciation and the wand-movement separately until she could do no wrong, Bella closed her eyes and readied herself. This was it.

* * *

She opened her eyes to find she was still in the library. Everything was as she had remembered it, except now the desk was void of the book she had taken down. Had she done it right? Was this the day before?

The door creaked open and she held her wand before her, a curse on her lips for whoever intruded on her mission.

"Bellatrix, aren't you supposed to be with the others?" her Lord asked, his eyes darting from her wand to wide-eyed expression.

Oh yes, yesterday at this time, she and the others had yet to return from a raid in the Muggle town of Thicknam. She still had until morning before they would return, hours before his disappearance.

"My Lord," she said, bowing her head reverently, "The others are still carrying out their duties but I had something to tell you that couldn't wait."

"Well out with it," he said, sweeping into the room, his long black robes swishing about his legs. "I have things to research before tomorrow."

"What is tomorrow, my Lord?" she asked.

He gave her a wide, yellow grin, before saying, "History is going to be made tomorrow as my reign over the Wizarding World will be secured and not even Dumbledore will be able to stop me."

"My Lord?" she asked. He had not divulged any details of his plans the other timeline, just given instructions and told he had personal affairs to attend to.

"Do you believe in destiny, Bellatrix?" he asked her. "I have been told of a prophecy, one which holds the key to my success or my demise. There is a boy, born as the seventh month dies as it were, who will grow up to be my equal. I have reason to believe he is the Potters' son. I plan to kill him while he is still wearing diapers."

A prophecy involving the Potters? She had no idea what kind of tricks those blood-traitors had pulled to best someone like her Lord, but that wouldn't happen again. "Are they not in hiding, my Lord?" she asked.

The man grinned as he said, "They made that idiot Pettigrew their Secret Keeper and with little persuasion, he told me their location."

"I could end the boy for you, my Lord," she offered. "In the blink of an eye, I can do it before he even cries."

He moved towards her, causing her breath to catch in her throat. He was so close. She could smell the aura of power and death that seemed to seep out of his very pores. He reached his hand up, his long fingers caressing her cheek, as he said, "No, Bella. It is I who must end the boy, as the prophecy states."

She grabbed his hand, halting his tender touches and gazed deeply into her Lord's eyes. "But my Lord, that is what I came to tell you. You must not go to the Potters' tomorrow. Something terrible will happen if you do," she said. She was always serious, and normally, she would jump at the chance to kill, no matter if it were a babe. He must see how important this was. He had to believe her.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, stepping away from her. "What do you know?"

"I'm not fully sure, but-" she began but he was already walking towards the door, his temper already rising. He couldn't leave now. He might do something rash in this state, going to the Potters' now and bringing his demise even closer.

Throwing all care to the wind, she ran to him, throwing her around arms around his neck and crashing her mouth onto his. She could tell he was surprise by her sudden attack. He stiffened within her arms, his hands held out and away from her body. In the back of her mind, she feared he would push her off, slap or curse her, but she had to do this.

Slowly, his hands lowered before they gripped the base of her head, his fingers weaving themselves through her wild black hair. He pulled her close to him, his body pressing against hers as his tongue darted into her mouth.

She let him take control, exploring her mouth to the point where the air began to run out of her lungs and her head grew light. A warm feeling coiled in her lower abdomen. She had dreamt about what this would feel like since she had first met him, had stood in his glorious presence, and this was even better than she imagined. He was different from her husband, more forceful, more confident, and uncaring of her needs, thinking only of his satisfaction, and she loved every moment. Her husband was careful with her, scared almost of setting her off by making a wrong move (He had reason to be. She actually kicked him out of their bedroom on a couple nights). The Dark Lord knew what he wanted, did what he wanted, and if she didn't like it, she would grow to.

Suddenly, he pulled away, his breathing fast and his eyes staring into her own. There was surprise and disbelief, but there was also desire and lust. She looked back at him, trying to show him just how much she wanted him to continue, to have his way with her.

He grabbed her hand, tugging her out of the library and down the corridor to his private chambers. He had the same thing on his mind as well.

* * *

She drew her dress back over her body, smoothing out the skirt and the bodice, careful not to disturb the slumbering man sprawled across the bed, his nakedness covered by the rumpled bedsheets. He had fallen asleep immediately after he had spent himself inside her. She too felt the fatigue in her body, but as much as she wanted, she could not stay and lie there in his arms. She had something to do. She left the room and apparated away from the headquarters once she had gone beyond the wards.

Once she felt solid ground, she opened her eyes to take in her surroundings. She was on the outskirts of a Muggle town, the same town she and the others had raided in her original timeline. She turned, shielding her face from the heat and brightness of the blaze that used to home to the Muggles. All the buildings and foliage were on fire, the fire actually slowly eating away at the edges of the field she had appeared in. Based on the time, the others would still be here, enjoying themselves a bit more than they should, but she didn't care about them, she only cared about one.

She ran through the town, straining her eyes to any sign of the rat. She froze however when she heard a familiar laugh high above the sound of the flames. She ducked between two burning houses, swiping the hair out of her eyes as she peered out to the street. Within a few seconds, she saw herself, her eyes blazing and her face and arms streaked with blood. The other Bellatrix let out another maddening laugh before taking off towards the next untouched house.

Bella was about to step back out when another set of hurried footsteps approached. It was him! The rat looked up and down the burning street, a sheen of sweat on his round face and his wand trembling in his hand. Why did they bring this coward along with them?

She came up behind him quietly, placing her wand up to his throat and her arm around his neck. "Hello, Rat," she whispered into his ear.

He shuddered beneath her hold, her wand bobbing as he swallowed. "Bellatrix," he gasped.

"I don't want to hurt you, Rat, I just need you to answer a little question for me," she said, her words dripping with honey. "Where are the Potters?"

"Potters?" he repeated.

She poked his Adam's apple with the tip of her wand. "Come now, Peter. You had no qualms telling our Lord and he didn't even have to threaten you. Would you like me to do that to you?" she asked.

He squirmed against her, his sweaty skin rubbing against her disgustingly as he tried to pull out of her grip, but she held firm. "Peter," she urged. She willed the tip of her wand to grow hot.

"Godric's Hollow!" he screamed out, flinching from the sudden heat. Godric's Hollow? It was a magical community. She had heard of the place but had never been there herself. It was a stretch but she was skilled and confident in her abilities to get to this place without splinching herself.

She let him go, allowing him to crumple at her feet. "Thanks, Rat," she said before she apparated away from the traitorous man.

* * *

She appeared in the small little village in a churchyard. The streets were empty this early in the morning, making it easier for her to slip through the little gate in search of the Potters' home.

Eventually she found it at the end of the lane, a two-story home with all the lights out. She smiled as she walked up to the door. This had to be done swiftly and silently. She would not give them time to summon anyone, she would not draw out their deaths as she normally would. She would end this, for her Lord.

She unlocked the door with her wand, anticipating an alarm that never came. They had foolishly put too much faith in their Secret Keeper. The air was still, no sounds met her ears but her own breathing and her shoes clacking on the floor. She looked about the dark living room, her eyes running across the moving images of the happy family. She moved towards the stairs where the family should be sleeping, trying to keep her steps light as she ascended.

Her eyes fixed on the bedroom at the end of the hall. She would have to take out the parents first before she dealt with the boy. But then there was crying in one of the other rooms and a light appeared under the closed door. She had to act fast.

She aimed her wand at the door and fired a blasting curse, blowing the door to smithereens. She smiled when she heard the female scream within the cloud of plaster and dust from the splintered wood.

"Take Harry and run!" the Potter boy said, blocking his wife from her wand's trajectory.

"Avada Kedavra!" Bellatrix shouted. The Potter boy dove to the right while his mudblood wife ran to the left towards the crying boy, the green spell hitting the far wall of their bedroom.

He hit the floor, landing on his right side, his wand clutched tightly in the hand under his body. "Stup-" he began but Bellatrix was quicker. It was over in two spells, his wand flying out of reach and a green light engulfing his body. Sometimes, killing was too easy.

She moved into the next room with the mudblood and her baby. From what she could see in the dim light from outside the window, the walls were pale blue, with drawings of cartoon animals on them. Cute. The woman stood before the wailing infant, her body hiding him, and tears streaming down her face.

"Please don't hurt him," she begged.

"It won't hurt a bit, mudblood," Bellatrix said before firing the same lethal spell at the defenseless woman. She rolled to the side at the foot of the crib, her face turned down into the carpet.

Bellatrix stepped up to the now screaming infant, his mother's scream setting him off once more. "Don't cry, widdle baby," Bellatrix said, moving her hand across the baby's cheek. "You will be with mummy soon."

The spell left her lips, the green light shining in the infant's eyes, and she smiled. She had done it. She had broken the prophecy. She had saved her Lord. He would win and she would be rewarded, sitting at his right-hand.

But then curse came back, green light filling her own vision. How was this possible? Though she was willing to die serving her Lord, she never thought it would be like this. But no matter, her Lord would rise and continue with his dream.

She was gone before she hit the floor, landing right beside the mudblood mother, not seeing the faint red outline of a lightning bolt on the boy's forehead.

* * *

He took a deep breath before he sat up in bed, noticing immediately the absence of the dark-haired woman from the night before. It was for the best that she left before he awoke. He was not one for conversation after nights such as that.

But he remembered what she had said before he taken her to his chambers. She had told him to avoid the Potters, though she hadn't given any reason besides knowing that he would fail.

Bellatrix was not one to lie and though she acted rashly at times, she was intelligent. She would not lie about something of such magnitude.

He dressed quickly, making up his mind against the Potters, leaving just one other family who could oppose him and his reign - the Longbottoms. He exited the room and walked through the corridors before apparating beyond the headquarter's wards.

* * *

The Dark Lord was gone. Something had happened while all of them had gone on the raid in the night. He had left the headquarters of his own doing and now he was missing. She looked down to the Mark on her arm, the faded snake still and her own pale skin showing night before it had been as active and vibrant as ever, fuelled by her Lord's excitement, but did this mean that-

She walked purposefully through the building, her husband on her heels, as she made her way to the library. This couldn't be real. There had to be something she could do. She had to reverse this. Among all the books on dark and ancient magic, there must be something to bring back her Lord.


End file.
